My Day at Degrassi
by HaruChanSatoba
Summary: Opening up a Facebook notification and Video chat can lead to a lot of things...especially if it's with your celebrity crush. MC Squared  Munro and Me couple since our initials are the same  rated K for now, may be changed later.


My Day at Degrassi

Chapter 1: Meeting Munro

**A/N: I had a dream similar to this, so I thought, Hey, why not turn it into a fan fiction? :D This is just for funsies- hope y'all like! :D p.s. some names may be changed to save the person's identity…except for mine, Munro's, and maybe some of my friends. :/ I dunno. Lol R+R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Munro, Degrassi, or any related materials. :)**

My POV (bold italics are computer messages, italics are thoughts, bold is emphasis)

I woke up one morning to the smell of autumn and the beeping of my brand-new laptop. I grinned, because those beeps signified my Facebook® notifications. I crawled out of bed, sat on my ivory-painted swivel chair and pulled up to my desk, seeing 10 notifications and…a video call request? I checked my notifications, each being on someone's status, or info on what someone said on "Precure Club", my Facebook® group fan-page for the Pretty Cure Series, or "Class of 2014", my school's Facebook® page, and then I checked my video call request…but not before going to my messages to see who chatted me back. I saw 2 messages from…Munro Chambers, my celebrity crush who accepted my friend request on Facebook®? I opened them. They read:

_**Hey, Marissa, Sorry I couldn't talk to you; I was busy with **_**Degrassi**_** and filming and other stuff. Anyways, it's really nice that you look up to me for acting and I really appreciate that. No girl I really have talked to has ever seen me as a great actor as well as a hot guy. I am greatly pleased about what you said on my Wall.**_

_**Another thing…I thought the video call offer was nice. I'd love to. **_

Okay, now I could not believe what I read. He actually accepted my video call offer? If my hormones weren't raging before, they certainly were now. I jumped up like Wilder in the opening sequence for "The Latest Buzz" and shouted at the top of my lungs:

"**YEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS**!" I was so happy, I started crowing like Peter Pan, jumping on my bed, and spinning on my swivel chair, but I quickly calmed down and sent a quick message to Munro before opening the Video Call tool on the chat bar. It read:

_**Hey, Munro. Thank you SO much for sending me those messages. They really made my day! :D And thanks for accepting my video call offer as well! :D I'm psyched and can't wait!**_

_**Love, Marissa **_

I opened the tool up and waited for him. A few moments later, he appeared on the video call screen, his emerald-green eyes, black mop of hair and lopsided smirk awaiting me.

"Hi, Marissa, nice to finally meet you," he said.

I grinned. I was finally talking to the actor that I had _the_ biggest crush on. Like before, my hormones were uncontrolled.

"Er, hi, Munro…nice to meet you, too," I said, stammering, my face turning red.

"Well, someone's a little star-struck," Munro replied, smirking that lopsided smirk that just made me absolutely giddy with happiness.

"Erm…yea, I apologize, the only real celebrity I've ever talked to was Joe Moses, but that was way different," I said, my face still red. He laughed.

"So, I heard you made your own character for _Degrassi_," Munro said.

"I did! How did you know?" I asked, excited to hear that Molly Robinson was finally famous in a celebrity's eyes.

"I saw it on your Facebook® wall. She sounds like a really neat girl…like you." He winked. Now my hormones were thrown out of whack. Did he just say I was neat? Holy shiznit… I blushed.

"You really think I'm neat?" I asked bashfully.

"Yup," he smiled. "And I don't say this to just anybody." He then gave me a look that made me want to melt. "Anyway, I'd like to see some of your acting skills; see what ya got." He grinned.

I smiled. "Um, sure, I'd love to!" I cleared my throat and started Eli's monologue from Extraordinary Machine Part 2.

"No matter how much all of you want a happy ending, YOU CAN'T HAVE IT. I tried to write one…but it's impossible. I rewrote and rewrote but things kept changing. And I hurt people and I…I knew that they were hurting. But, I didn't stop, because your mind TRICKS you. It tricks you into thinking things are fine, they're not fine, nothing's fine, it's all WRONG! I'm all wrong. That's it. There's no happy ending." I shut my eyes, and then opened them back up. "Scene. Well, what did you think?"

"Whoa! Here's my mind-" He put his hands together, and then made an exploding noise while spreading them apart. My eyes widened, and my eyebrow rose up.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yea! It was perfect, spot-on, exactly like Eli! I'm very impressed. Not a lot of kids can do that; copy me to a tee," Munro explained.

"Seriously?" I asked, my eyes getting wider.

"Mhm," he nodded. "Why don't we do a few more scenes? That way I can see how good you are."

I smiled widely. "Sure! Which one do you wanna do first?"

"How about the one when Clare screams-"

"At the TOP of her lungs. I'd love to," I cut him off; making the same face Eli did in Better Off Alone Part 1. He immediately made his "Wow. Impressive" face, and then we started.

"Can I be the Eli part?" I asked bashfully.

"Sure, why not?" He said. I laughed and we started.

"Wow. This is a first: skipping school to do work," I said.

"Okay, I don't understand how YOU got an A and I got a C!" he exclaimed in a Clare-like fashion.

"Simple: I'm dating Mr. Dawes." I laughed. "You're a good writer, Clark, but anybody could have written this piece-"

"Hold up…Clark? Mr. Dawes?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, since I'm doing the Eli part, I don't wanna have to call you by a girl's name. So, I came up with Clark," I quipped.

"Ah…and Mrs. Dawes becomes a Mr.?" He joked.

"Yup, now let's continue with the scene," I said, and we kept going. "You're a good writer, Clark, but…anybody could have written this piece; there's no point of view."

"I **wrote** about gun control; I say it's good!" He said defensively.

"Wow, controversial," I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Okay, fine…what am I supposed to write about?" He asked with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Something that…pisses you off," I said thoughtfully.

"Besides my English partner?" he retorted.

"Ouch," I responded mockingly. I thought for a moment, and then looked at him. "If you could change one thing in the world…what would it be?"

He looked away for a moment, and then spoke. "My mom and dad…they're not exactly getting along."

"So, write about that," I suggested calmly.

"I can't, it's personal!" He replied cynically.

I snickered, and said, "You care too much about what people think."

"That is not true," He denied.

"Then prove it. Scream…at the TOP of your lungs," I said like I did earlier. I smirked at Munro, and I cringed, realizing what I did. _Oh jeez, I'm gonna have to hear him scream? Yikes…_

He brushed himself off, and quietly screamed. I laughed. "That's the best you can do?" I raised my eyebrows, and he stood up in front of the screen, and screamed as loud as he could. I watched, with a shocked expression on my face. _Dayum…that boy can scream_, I thought.

"Okay. Your turn," he said bluntly.

I looked at him for a sec, and then said mockingly, "Nah, not my style." I smirked. He looked at me with a "you are so unbelievable" face.

"But, you have to, it's your turn!" He said.

"But I told you, it's not my style!" I retorted.

We started laughing as he said; "You have to, you have to…" and we looked at each other with that "awkward-romantic-spark moment" look in our eyes, our smiles fading. I averted my gaze a few seconds later, holding my hands up defensively like Eli did. I blushed.

"Wow…" Munro said, bashfully. "That was…uh…really good."

I smiled, blushing. "You really think so?"

He nodded. "Ya know, you really are an amazing actor. The executive producer thinks so, too." All of a sudden, Stephen Stohn, the executive producer of _Degrassi_ appeared behind Munro. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"Stephen…Stohn…? USO! Er, I mean, NO WAY!" I said, excitedly, accidentally letting out one of my many Japanese words.

"Hello, Miss Cifelli. I'm the executive producer of _Degrassi_ and its series," he said. "I overheard your little monologue and scene with Munro, and you seem like a pretty cool kid. I would like to have you star in the upcoming episodes of _Degrassi: Now or Never_."

Okay, NOW I was sure I was dreaming. My eyes were wide, my jaw had fell open, and I did not believe my ears. I yelled out the one word I had been holding in the entire time:

"**ARIENAI**!"

**A/N: I was originally going to make this a one shot, but since this was just part of my dream, there will be more to come…hopefully writer's block doesn't get the best of me. :/ Murr. Lol Hope y'all like :D Love, Haruka-Chan XOXO**


End file.
